


Nocturne in E-Flat Major, Op. 9, No.2

by kxrapikaz



Series: leopika oneshots/drabbles/ficlets [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Listen to the fic title whilst reading for best results, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Sleepy Cuddles, leopika - Freeform, they/them pronouns for Kurapika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxrapikaz/pseuds/kxrapikaz
Summary: Leorio grumbles, his eyes slowly opening to meet Kurapika’s amused gaze. He mumbles a sleepy hello, shifting a little and pushing the blankets towards them; they thank him, and nestle deeper into the comforter.(They/Them pronouns used for Kurapika)
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: leopika oneshots/drabbles/ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799050
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	Nocturne in E-Flat Major, Op. 9, No.2

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend that you listen to the piece of music linked below whilst reading this - it's quite possibly my favourite piece of classical music, and I feel that it sums up the energy of this rather well. 
> 
> Music (By Chopin):  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9E6b3swbnWg

Leorio is asleep and sprawled out in their shared bed by the time Kurapika gets home, his legs tangled in the blankets and his arms skewed out in opposite directions. They stifle a laugh, sneaking a single photo before quickly undressing and slipping beneath the sheets. Leorio grumbles, his eyes slowly opening to meet Kurapika’s amused gaze. He mumbles a sleepy hello, shifting a little and pushing the blankets towards them; they thank him, and nestle deeper into the comforter. It’s warm, and the sheets are soft - they suspect that Leorio washed them, if the crisp, clean scent of laundry detergent is anything to go by. 

Kurapika quickly finds themself scooped into Leorio’s arms, their torso now constricted by his tight embrace. It isn’t bad - not by any means; Leorio’s chest is warm, and he’s shirtless, and Kurapika can feel the muscle definition of his abdominal muscles even through their shirt - but they cannot help but be caught a little off guard. Still, they relax in his arms and allow their eyes to flutter closed slowly. 

They’re safe with Leorio, in their shared bed that sits in the shared bedroom of their shared apartment, and they wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
